THE PROGRAM
by Jaszmine
Summary: so far the experiments have gone wrong. they need to use the successful experiments to make more of them to study. Fang uncovers some natural instincts and Max has a Baby. You can expect nothing but the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

I ran. I ran until my heart couldn't take it anymore and my body ached but no matter how far I ran they were right behind me. They caused me so much pain and as if that wasn't enough they were after me now. They gained on me. I could loose them if only I could fly but I was way too tired and sore to even run much longer.

I got to a meadow and started running across it. I was half way across before I collapsed. I just couldn't move anymore. I tried to drag myself, begging my body to move but I couldn't and it wasn't long before they surrounded me.

"This one was pretty hard to catch eh'" said large man

"Yeah Griffin, she's fighter. Ya' know Jeb did her experiment personally."

"I can tell."

With that they sat me up. They carefully folded my wings into me and bound them with "soft" rope. Then they bound my ankles.

"There now she can get away when she wakes up"

What did he mean by that? I wanted to know what was going on but slowly I was going in and out of consciousness. I fought the blackness as much as I could before it took me under.

I never liked to dream. I didn't like it because when I did I only woke up in tears. Always it was about my deepest fears coming true. This time Fang was the one I was losing. He was standing right in front of me. Then he called my name. He was so close but just far enough that I couldn't touch him. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't touch him.

I woke up with a jolt.

"Oh my God" I practically screamed. My hand had grabbed something and instantly I knew that I was in a cage. Luckily it was large enough to move around in. My eyes had instantly adjusted to see that I was in a bright white room. The room was filled with computers and chairs. I made me shudder remembering the school.

There were people in the chairs typing away. One of them looked at me and started to walk towards me. I scooted to the back of the cage thinking about past experiences.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Your Max right?"

I just nodded. I didn't know this man, so why and how did he know my name. He was medium height and he wasn't very big either. He had blonde shoulder length hair that he had pulled back to the nape of his neck. He wore a white coat with black clothes underneath. He didn't look like a threat but then again neither do I at first sight.

"Great. Sorry to ask you this but we need some blood samples and measurements. I am asking because it would be rude to just come and get them without permission but we will if that is required. "

"Why do you need a blood samples and measurements for me?"

"We are entering you into a program. I know it sounds kind of like the school but we are trying continue our experiments but with more success and less pain to others."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I really shouldn't tell you this but you are a trusty and I really want you to corporate."

"Why me?"

"Max you have good genes. Your offspring will be great additions to us. What we are doing is getting all of our successful experiments and mating them so the offspring can help create a better world. We can teach them to be smarter and discover more. They could reach heights that we cannot and do things that we cannot. They would be local heroes and solve mysteries that we humans cannot. We do not want to do what Jeb did and hurt innocent children. We feel that it would be better if we take data, mate together two experiment to make an organic child with wings. I also want you to know that because we are taking you against you will be treated as a guess. Here we want to use you but we want you healthy and at least semi happy. So now will you give us your blood samples and measurements?"

"You told me that you will take them forcefully, why?"

"Max your genes as I said are greatly desired. It is even better that you are a female. The offspring growing in your body when it is most vulnerable it a plus for the process."

I nodded. He then singled for someone to bring something. He took what ever it was and showed it to me. It was a key.

"You see this. If you come out and decided to try and escape you will go back into the cage. If you come out and be nice and work with us you will get a bath, clean clothes, and a decent bed to sleep on until we can send to you new partner."

I nodded. He opened the cage and I crouched out. I wait for the slight but very much unwanted pinch of the needle breaking my skin. It only lasted for maybe a minute but it seemed like forever. While this was happening someone else was taking the rope off my body. I felt a tug on my wings as they spread them out as far as they would go. They measured everything and finished the blood samples at about the same time.

"You were good on your word and so now it is time for me to be good on mine. Someone take her to a waiting apartment."

Someone came towards me and by instinct I stepped back. They walked past me out of the room and the man told me to follow them. I did hesitantly and was lead down a long hallway. We stopped at a door and the person unlocked it. The man held on his word. In the room were a bed, dresser, and a bathroom.

"This on was prepared for you." Said the person and then they left. I walked in and relief had filled me. I was sort of safe for now and that was good enough. I went straight into the bathroom and saw was looked like gold to me at the moment. I jumped into the shower staying in until the water ran cold. I looked at my wings and saw that instead of the black blotches they were white and light brown again. My hair didn't feel matted and I felt so much light without the caked mud bringing me down.

I got dressed into a fresh pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. What was different about it was the holes in the back looked tailored and neat. My wings slipped right through without any problem. I sat on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

Soon I was being woken up by one of the workers.

"Miss we are ready to export you to your new home."

What happened earlier came back to me and I got my stuff and walked out slowly. They lead down towards the end of the hall where a little train waited. I walked and got in knowing full well what I had just agreed to. The next thing was to live with the decision.

"Here's a picture of him."

I took the picture and looked at it. I almost burst into tears. It was a picture of FANG.


	2. we meet again

Chapter 2: we meet again

I started at the picture in disbelief. I wasn't looking at a picture of Fang. He was captured and they killed him. They killed him? No. I don't know that. When he was captured I just assumed that. He never came back. When I think about it, none of them came back after they were captured.

The train stopped and the doors opened. I walked out into what looked like an indoor street. The train left down the tracks and I was alone. The indoor street was dark except for a lamp light that did little to help the darkness.

I flipped the picture over in my hands and saw that there was a number on the back. 151. I walked until I started to read numbers on doors. I was half way down the hall before I reach the 140. 142,146,149,150 the next room was Fang's room. My heart was beating so fast I felt that it would rip itself out of my chest. I knocked on the door and just waited. I heard footsteps and impossibly my heart beat faster.

The door opened and my heart stopped. There he was, in the flesh and well. He was equally as stunned to see me. We stood there staring at each other. I was the first to move. I reached my hand out to touch his face. I had to. I didn't know if he was real or just another one of my taunting dreams. My fingers touched his face and it scared me. I cupped his cheek and started to cry. Fangs as always was motionless but I could tell that he was happy to see me because his mouth twitched at the corners.

I cried because I hadn't seen him in about a year in a half. He was the first to go. I thought he was dead. Now he was here right in front of me.

"Stop crying." He said. I cried harder. I hadn't heard his voice in so long I was starting to forget. Little by little things were escaping me and how I remembered he look do no justice to him. He looked older and more mature then I remembered.

"Stop crying please." I hugged him. He just stepped back with me still hugging him and shut the door.

"You're still weird." He said laughing a little. He hugged me back so tight that it hurt. I didn't care. I don't know how long we stood there but when we finally moved my legs had gone to sleep.

"Fang I thought that you were dead."

"I'm not, of course." He said with a crooked smile.

"Why haven't you've gotten out?" I had to ask. Fang was notorious for escaping even the most hardest of traps.

"Truth is I didn't want to. Even if I did there is no way out. It would take to long to figure out the tunnels and they have video cameras. Besides, they don't mistreat you here. You just live here and you get what you want while they get what they want."

"What do you mean by 'they get what they want'?"

"Max all they want us to do is to have kids so they can run test on them and they don't hurt them either."

I almost burst into tears again. They brain washed Fang and he was now institutionalized.

"Fang what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I saw an organic child and all they did was give it its shots and took a few samples. After that they gave the child back to its parents. When I saw that I knew that this place isn't bad. I mean some of our rights are being disrespected but I can live with this." He sat down on the bed staring at his hands.

I don't know but something in me believed Fang. Our conversation so far felt as if we picked up where we left off. He looked up at me.

"I don't know what they did to me but looking at that kid made me think that there is hope."

No, Fang may have not been institutionalized but I was sure they were doing something to him. I decided to put that in the back of my head. Now wasn't

Fanged started to look at me all goofy.

"What are you looking at?" I asked feeling the air get lighter.

"You." Only Fang himself would give such a direct and honest answer.

"Why?"

"Just think about it? What are the chances of me and you being the ones to share a room with each other? What are the chances of us being matched?"

"Yeah, it is kind of odd." I agreed a smile working itself onto my face.

"It's good for reassurance." Is what I thought I heard him say. He said it under his breath.

I looked in the drawer Fang pointed out and found some pajamas. I went in the bathroom and got dressed and put my clothes in a hamper that had a sticky note over it that said "Dirty clothes". I did all the things I do before I go to bed like brush my hair and braid it, brush my teeth, and washing my face.

When I finally came out the light was out so I just slipped into the bed. I turned myself away from Fang. Sleeping in the same bed as him felt so weird. We were friends for so long and now we are being forced to be lovers. Never in a million years would I have thought that this could ever happen.

Fang wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me into him. It scared me and I tensed up.

"Go to sleep." He said as if he hadn't just done something out of the ordinary of our friendship. I still did just that. I felt safe like just like that in his arms. Maybe this program wasn't a bad thing.

In truth I had so many questions to ask Fang but they would have to wait until tomorrow considering the soft snoring above my head.

The next Fang woke me up half dressed in his black jeans.

"Get up, I got a surprise for you, but you have to hurry."

"How much time to I have."

"About an hour before we would be rushing."

"Wow thanks for taking in the consideration for a Lady."

"Naw, you just take a long time to get ready unless we are running for our lives." He said smiling crooked again.

I took a shower and got dressed in a tank and jeans. The tank didn't have a back.

"Fang way to all my clothes not have backs."

"You're a girl."

"Yeah but the shirt I wore yesterday had slits."

"They say because your wings are softer and more flexible they are a little more fragile and so sliding them through the slits can damage them or be bad for you health."

I arched an eyebrow. That sounded so stupid.

"Alright can I wear one of your shirts?"

"I don't mind but the programmers might be mad."

I put on one of Fang's long sleeved shirts which was too big.

"Max that shirt is too big and you should just wear your shirt."

"I don't like it."

"Look don't worry about it you look cute with you back out anyway."

I started to blush but then I realized what was going on.

"Nice try, but this won't help us out of the door."

Fang stopped what he was doing and looked at me. He walked towards me stopping only a couple of feet from me. He looked at me in the eyes and some how I felt hypnotized.

"Max you to look cute with your back out. I would never lie to you just to get a gain from it."

I put the shirt back on but it was only with great dislike.

"I still don't like this shirt." I mumbled under my breath.

I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and found a jacket to put on which luckily had slits. Fang took my hand and we walked out to the indoor street. There was a small crowd and we stood on the edge. I started down at the tracks feeling the eyes of Fang's neighbors on me.

Fang started talking to someone but I didn't look up until I heard my presence being brought up.

"So you've finally been matched." A female voice asked. I looked up then.

"Yeah." Fang answered.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah Max has been a good friend of mine for as long as I can remember."

"You've probably already had the hots for her. Statistics show that most of the people who are matched together knew each other pretty well on the outside. I can see why she's pretty."

The girl talking was short. She was also small. She had dark brown hair and her small features were complimented greatly by it. She wore all black and she was holding the hand of a large man who also wore all black. She smiled at me.

Her expression changed quickly and she throws a punch at me. I caught it just in time before she hit me in the nose. I was so shocked I couldn't move. She had a mischievous smile again. She withdrew her fist.

"It's good to see that Fang has someone on his level. He needs someone who can hold him down, literally."

This girl sort of interested me because who throws a punch at someone when you first meet them. The train arrived not soon after our little greeting. Fang and I were the first to get on and now I knew why we had to get here early. There were only a few seats but there were a lot more people then when we first got here. The seats in the train were weird looking at first I didn't under stand them until Fang picked me up by the waist and sat me on the top seat. He sat under me and told me to put my seatbelt on. Basically he sat between my legs like I was going to do his hair of something. I thought the arrangement was kind of funny.

"Fang, why do I have to sit up here?"

"Max you're sitting up there because you are the girl in our match. I can't sit up there because I'm too heavy."

"Even in here the put women in a passive role." The girl said.

"Yeah, hey I didn't catch your name."

"Alice."

"Max."

We tried to shake hands put the space was too big in the end we settled with a smile.

When the train stopped we were right beside other train who were unloading. Fang grabbed my hand again and lead me to a table inside the place we stopped at.

"Wait and see, I know your going to like the surprise."

I did just as I was told and almost cried. There were four people walking towards me. They looked so much older now, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. They enveloped me in a hug. Angel slipped between them and hugged me again. She still wasn't very tall yet, her arms just reached above my waist.

They all sat at the table staring at me. I was so happy, almost so happy I didn't notice how close Gazzy and Nudge were. I decided not to say anything about it, I mean why? I just saw them for the first time in 3 years. Maybe it is not what I thought it was.

Someone had brought us plates. For breakfast it seemed that we were having French toast sticks and a glass of orange juice. I just looked at it.

"I know it doesn't look like much but it's backed full of calories and carbohydrates." Fang said. My only response was a arched eyebrow.

"We only ate so much because we needed the energy. Like this the food doesn't weigh us down and lessens the chance of injury or ingesting too much of something that can hurt us." Fang said reassuring.

"How do you know so much?" I asked clearly interesting in the subject.

"All of us once we get out school have a chance to get a job if we want extra. Because I am a trusty I was given the job of sorting information. One of the things I sorted was what they send to THE KITCHEN for them to do our food."

This job sounded like a good thing. It makes it a little harder for something to go down without us knowing it but then again Fang was a trusty which meant that he was probably under oath not to tell everybody about what he sees and reads inside of his job.

Even though THE PROGRAM wasn't much a threat that I knew of, I still had the feeling of wanting to get away. They had all the answers here and it troubled me to know that. What else did they know about me? Did they really tell me the truth about what the whole thing was about? I never remembered them telling what they were going to do with us once they matched everyone and an offspring was developed.

I decided to put all my questions in the back of my mind and just breathe. This was something that wasn't easy for me to do but I joked and played with my now again complete family.

After while Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel went to classes which they preferred to call them instead of school. Iggy had some other business he had to tend to that he said was a catch up school for him because they were teaching him how to read Brail. Fang and I went outside to walk.

There where other people outside everywhere. Fang and I chose to walk on the path. The path looked like it went on forever but we started on it anyway. I immediately asked him about the stuff that was going on with me.

"Fang why are Nudge and Gazzy so close together?"

"Isn't it obvious? They've been matched."

My eyes widened into the realization that they were matched.

"What?" I said breathlessly. I mean could you imagine how old I felt because I thought that it wouldn't be long before they would but my little Angel with someone.

"Calm down. It's very seldom that they match someone before the age of 21. They don't because the personality is still changing and even in here we are still trying to find our identity but Gazzy and Nudge's results were 96% perfect."

"How do you know how much?"

"My job, remember?"

"Do you know about us?" I looked at Fang and there was a little smile on his lips.

"You just got here yesterday, how would I know?"

"Will you tell me when you can?"

"I will tell you when I get home from work tonight."

He brought me into him and held me close. I didn't understand Fang like I thought I did.

"Fang what's your issue?" I said breathing in his scent.

His wings wrapped around us isolating us from the outside world. It was black everywhere and I didn't like the dark much but I didn't mind this black enveloping me. This black made me feel safe and calm.

"Max you don't know how long I've waited to do that. Truth is Alice is right. I've always liked you and now knowing that you may have been here for me is oddly reassuring." He said with smoldering eyes that seemed to be looking not at me but at my soul. I could see Fang's too. It was so black that it was blue but it shined so bright.

"Alright Fang, I get I get it. Stop looking at me like that." I rested my head on his chest and he lifted us both up just a little bit over the trees. Yes I could be in this black forever with my dark angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The other Fang

**Thanks so much for those who have read my story so far. This is my first Fanfiction. You guys make me so happy. Originally I wasn't going to continue the story because I wasn't getting any reviews (see that's why it is so important that you do. I've got the alerts and other stuff but what if I hadn't read my email). You need to review. If you have any ideas or comments please let me know. If you have an "I would've done…" moment then let me know about that too. BTW the person who says that this reminds them of the book MATCHED, I may have been a little bit inspired by it but when I thought of it I was thinking about some of the HARRY POTTER fan fictions that I have read. Also I would just like to say that many of the fan fictions I've read so far are very interesting and I would just stop there because to describe them would be flattering but there are a lot of WTF moments. You know who you are and thank you again. You have to review to get me to write, no review no story because that is when you are telling me that you are bored and/or you not reading and I love to write but I am also a napper. I can spend my time napping instead if you don't like my story. I know some of you do so I like writing for you more than napping : P !**

The next day I started to feel a little woozy. Kind of bad like a hangover after a night of drinking. I reached over for Fang only to find a piece of paper. That immediately sent an alarm in me. I grabbed the paper and held it out so I could see it. He has such nice writing, something that I could only do by miracle.

Dear Max,

I left for work early today. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. I will also have to inform you that I may be getting home late tonight. I know it is only your second day but your strong Max. You may have a little headache. It is a reaction to a medicine. I will tell you what the medicine is for later. Today I have scheduled you to visit the nursery to try out a job. I figured you would need something to do when I'm not around and a job with something you love would keep you occupied. I will see you around 9 o'clock. Catch the blue train at exactly 8:45pm. Don't be late please. Also follow all of the women with blue clothes. They will leave after the second breakfast which ends at 8:30am. I will explain later about some of the things that may be troubling you just wait for a while and don't tell anybody anything else I told you.

P.S: 98.99%

Fang had left me a letter and has set up a job for me. He hadn't even come home last night. I wasn't looking forward to doing my day all by myself either. The only good thing was the number at the bottom of the page. 98.99%. That was reassuring to know but I also knew that a computer can say a lot of things that aren't true.

I looked at the clock. I had about an hour before second breakfast ended. I continued into getting ready. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as I always did. Unlike my family it seems as though I haven't aged. I looked down and turned on the tap. Splashed some water on my face and looked at myself again. No difference.

I did my routine for getting ready and had about 30 minutes to spare. I blow dried my hair and took the key form off of the rack and locked up from the outside. It was utterly quiet and I felt uneasy. This was my second day here and Fang already left me. Sometimes I wish he thought that I was fragile. Of course, I know that if he thought that I couldn't handle it he wouldn't have left me. Fang thinks so highly of me like I am some kind of warrior. I've notice he isn't as protective of me as he used to be. He wasn't really that way openly but I've notice the little extra traces of freedom. Little things that he usually would comment about.

I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and jerked to the left quickly. When I looked to my right and found a fist. I looked in front of me then to find Alice. She withdrew her fist and started smiling.

"So yesterday wasn't just me getting slow. You are quick." She said happily.

I finally breathed. She had caught me completely off guard and I froze preparing myself for the next attack almost barely registering that it was only my next door neighbor.

"Oh, it's only you. I hope you don't keep that up? What if I accidentally hit you?" I said with my hand over my heart.

"You very well may regret a reflex of such." She said quietly and her wings fluttered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Fang told me to keep an eye on you until you get where you are suppose to go. I'm going to ride with you on the train towards the work department." Alice smirked and turns around to walk towards the tracks to wait on the train.

I followed. We both stood in silence. Alice was the one to break the silence.

"So they've matched you with one of my closest friends. I remember when we first met." She said still not looking at me. Alice stared into space as if seeing something I couldn't.

"I remember how messed up he was. He flew the tunnels in search for a way out. Always came back by morning. Never came out during the day. I could here him banging on the wall screaming. When he slept which wasn't very often he would moan. He moaned your name and he seemed worried. Of course it was right for him to be."

I knew of Fang and his sleep talking. He only did it when he was in distress. When he was younger, whenever there was a secret he couldn't tell badgering him would be more than needed because he would tell on himself now to know that he was missing me just that much did something to me. it sort of made some pieces come together. Alice continued on.

"Fang at first wasn't interested in friends. He went to the first breakfast every now and then but only to see those younger children. I guess I couldn't help it. You see, Fang kept me up most of the night with that moaning and I had to make it stop."

She was quiet again. Just standing there breathing, remembering. Then she turned to me. Alice was crying. The tears silently went down her face. I was so shocked I just stared. This may have been rude but Alice just didn't look like a person to cry.

"Tell me Max. Have you ever heard agony before? Do you know true pain? What was if like on the outside without your family for almost four years? You could say badly if you want but Fang had been through worst with them here. I know he acts so unfazed. He is really good at keeping his emotions hidden. He wouldn't want you to know this but the night you got here I sat outside his door for a couple of hours because I didn't here a thing. He missed you so much it caused him pain. You are probably shocked about being matched but he isn't. He is happier."

I knew that. I knew that Fang was happier. I knew that he loved me but this moan talk isn't normal for him. He only talked in his sleep and what is this talk about agony. I just arched an eyebrow. This isn't the Fang I knew and hearing this form a stranger was just took much. I just stared at her. She only smiled and looked back at the tracks.

"No Max, I don't expect you to get it. I've dealt with this for the last four years. I've tried to console him. Tried to give him a shoulder to lean on. It helped during the day but his nightmares seemed to be relentless. You know I can see into minds? No I don't do it often, it's an evasion of privacy plus some people's thought are better kept unknown. Learned that the hard way when I walked into a gay bar on accident." She laughed once. Then she turned towards me again.

"Yes, Max I know about your end. Your insomnia and forever searching. It's a wonder how you are alive. You thought that they were dead but something in you told you that they were still alive and you were right. Max I'm not saying that you haven't had your share of despair but Fang had it a bit worse. He just knew you were dead. Now that he knows you not please don't him. I am begging you to love him. He is my friend and I won't-can't see him like that again."

"He is my friend too." I said into the silence that followed and she seemed to be happy with that answer. How can I promise that I won't hurt him. I could but I can't promise something when I don't know for sure.

The train came and we both got on and it rode into silence. She told me when to get off and the whole area was filled with people in blue uniform. One showed me to the main office and as I went I saw rooms that had infants in them. All the infants had white wings. I was awed I just stop walking and stared at them.

Someone stood beside me.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" said the voice. I froze. I thought she was dead. I looked over towards the voice and when I did I was looking at the one I called Ms. Martinez.


	4. babies

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me.**

**I am so sorry. I had nothing but homework to do the last month. I had science fair and a research paper at the same time. Then I had other little homework to do in my other classes. Thank you for being so patient. Also for those who would like to know, because I don't have access I haven't read any of the other books except for "MAX". **

"Miss Martinez?"

She turned and looked at me. Then she smiled.

"Thank God they've finally found you."

She embraced me and hugged me tight. It was a little awkward because she was happy that they had caught me. Why would she be happy about that? She didn't like the school just like the rest of us. Why would she want us to be confined to almost darkness and even less freedom then we had?

"Max it's so good to see you. When you kids left I was just worried. I thought that I would never see you again. Then they recruited me and I saw Fang. We had to do check ups and I was the only one he would even talk to. He told me that the last time he saw you that you were fine and now I'm glad that your here."

"Why are you glad that I'm here?"

"Now that's a dumb question. I missed you dear; I haven't seen you in almost six years. Not only that but it is safer."

"Safer?" What is she talking about?

"Max, there were other people looking for you other than THE PROGRAM" She said matter-of-factly.

"Who? Who else knows about us?"

"The Military. Ever since they found out about Jem and his experiments they've been mad every since." She leaned back on her office desk and crossed her arms.

"Why would the Military be after us?" I asked. This didn't make sense. The military always knew about us, we were the Military's idea for better humans for better war strategies.

"Actually, only a hand full of the Military knew. You're a TRUSTIE right? The rest of them when they found out were furious. At first they wanted Jem's data on how he did the experiments. He wouldn't give it. Then they got mad. They decide every experiment he'd done would be destroyed. Some of the flyers that have come in had been battered pretty badly but THE PROGRAM had found them."

"I could have fended them off." I said. I've already fought the Military before.

"THE PROGRAM caught you, what makes you think the Military wouldn't have?" She said arching an eyebrow. Then she smiled.

"Come on, I have something to show you. It about time for it to happen."

"It's about time for what to happen?" I asked. I was a bit curious.

"You'll see."

I followed her into some back rooms. Then I heard a blood curling scream. I covered my ears. I looked up at Ms. Martinez she was only smiling.

"What's that?" I asked over the next scream.

She just kept walking. I followed her until I was looking through a glass. In a hospital bed was a woman. She was drenched in sweat. Her wings were spread to their fullest extent and the veins in her skin stood out. There were deep purple rings around her eyes as her lip curled right before she screamed again. Then I heard a bang on the door. It scared me. It was coming from a door down the hall. A low growl came from the other side and then there was another bang. The door rattled.

"That one's pretty strong." Ms. Martinez said. Pretty? Sooner or later he was going to knock the door down. I just looked at her like "what's going on?" She answered me without me having to say a word.

"His instincts are in control right now. They're telling him to protect her." She pointed at the woman who now was fast asleep. She continued on. "Jeff is usually a nice person. He's calm and has a soft voice, easy to get along with. As soon as Jordan went into labor we had to lock him up or else we wouldn't have been about to deliver the baby. Right now we are going to retrieve the baby. You are now our one of our younger staff so your job will be to get the babies and put them in the nursery. The easy part is taking care of the baby the hard part is getting it."

"Ms. Martinez, I am sure it isn't that hard to pick up a baby and take it to the nursery."

"When the baby is born the male takes care of the baby until the female is well again. During that time the father is very protective. When getting the baby you must hold your wings and try to cup them so that he would put the baby on them. Otherwise touching the baby with your hands can damage the wings on its back. It can form an attachment to you so touching with your wings prevents that."

She grabbed my arm and led me towards the growling (more like dragging). Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I saw around the corner. I saw a man in a corner growling at the people around him in uniform. They each had their wings stretched in front of them cupped. The growling man only crouched holding a bundle in his wings.

Ms. Martinez pushed me forward. Turned back to look at her she smiled reassuringly. I stepped forward and cupped my wings. At first he growled at me then he shuffled forward. Laid his wings on mine and parted them letting the bundle land on my wings. I backed away and turn and went out of the room so did everyone else.

"Your pure." One of the other nurses said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you have a good heart. Its means your intentions are good and he feels that you are the safest person to give his baby to." Ms. Martinez answered.

"Why would he think that? This is the first time I have ever done this and there were other trained people other than me. Why would he take me?"

"We have no idea but you did better than most of us one our first try. You need to get that baby to the nursery."

"All yeah sure."

I took the baby to the nursery. I watched it as it moved to get comfortable. I actually now thought that I wanted one. Now I knew what Fang was talking about and it scared me to think that I would bring another Soul into this world.

The whole day i was taking little babies to the nursery. By the end of the day i was tired and couldn't wait to go home. They never cried, all they did was sleep the whole day. Soon enough my train to dinner was here. My backed ached getting on the train. i sat down and then someone said"pssst." i looked over and i saw Fang sitting over by the window. i went to him.

"Did you read the card?" He asked smoothly. He was happy, that was clear with the smile on his face.

"Yeah i read it. 98%?"

"It's just a computer i think that we are 101%"

"No one is 101% suppose to be with somebody."

"Even so, you were made 101% for me without a doubt."

"Fang whats with the random thoughts of love."

"They are not random i just want you to know that. No matter what i want you to know that."

"Yeah sure." i said into a smile and without warning he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Of course you know how this goes; we all know I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride.**

I did my best to ignore the feeling that the kiss gave me. Instead I busied myself with going inside and getting dinner. Going into the lunchroom this time felt different. The air was different, it smelled different, and it even looked different. Somehow the innocent place it was during the morning had taken on a Bar like aura. Instead of milk and juice on the shelves there was liquor and beer.

Also unlike 1st meal, the distance between Fang and me didn't exist. At first it was starting to get on my nerves. No matter how much I tried to create space he stayed on me. I looked at our surroundings. They were staring at me. The men seemed to be waiting for something. I didn't know what but I was sure by the looks on their faces I didn't want to find out.

Fang directed us outside again. Once we step foot outside the heavy air lifted.

"Sorry about that. It's just that, just because you know you're going to be matched doesn't mean you're going to be a good little flyer while you're waiting. Staying on you like that just meant that you weren't a friend." Fang explained to me.

"Why couldn't we just hold hands or something, did you really have to invade my space like that?" I asked.

"I don't know it was just an impulse. It not like it was on the other side where you had to pretend to be human. We have animal instincts that are not held back by a human society. We can be ourselves and so if you're not claiming mate, someone else will."

"So you're just claiming me? Why don't you do that in the morning?"

"Because there are almost no adults in the morning and now we are with the adults, mainly workers who are single. People like you and I would usually eat during the 2nd meals." He smiles and scoops up some food on his fork.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

We started eating. It wasn't long before we were joined by more couples. They too obviously didn't like the sexual mood inside the dining room created by the singles. Fang dumped our trays and made me go walking with him. I don't know but the situation I'm in doesn't seem so bad after all. I mean it seems legitimate. Stay here so the military won't find you, pop a kid out or two, live here so you can be studied but not bothered. This place has changed everything. It's changed my life in the two days I have been here and it's changed the people that matter to me most.

Iggy who did pretty well for being blind seems so much happier. Gazzy and Nudge have matured so much. They are smarter. They're loving life even better than ever. Angel who I sort of raised can control her powers. Fang has opened up to me so much more than I knew he ever would on the outside of this place. Then again we are all just kids. They could have put something in the food to make us act this way. I don't really know what happens after I give the baby back to its mother. Does Miss Martinez know? Is she in on it with them?

I sign. This is why I don't like to go on walks. They make me think and I'm tired of thinking. I've been our next move for so long that while we are safe and I don't have to scavenge for food, shelter, or worry about who's after us I still think in survival mode. I am so confused. Should I be relieved to seem to be safe or should I start making escape plans?

I guess Fang could see the stress lines on my forehead. He started frowning and gave me a worried look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Worrying. That's all you've done ever since you got here. Chill for once in your unnatural life." He said smiling a little, trying to get me to lighten up.

"How Fang? How do you not worry when that is all you know? How do you ignore every instinct to leave? Fang, Alice told me how you were when you first got here. Please don't expect me to come to terms with this in two days!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

Fang knows me pretty well by now. He takes my wrist in his hands and lets our arms swing together. He has this weird look on his face. He then takes my wrist and put them in the air above my head. Fang extends his arms almost fully and so I'm forced to close the distance between us and stand on my tiptoes. We're almost nose to nose.

"I'll teach you how." He says in a low voice looking down at me through his eyelashes. He smiles.

"What if I don't want to learn? You smile too much now for me." I said copying his voice. He laughed.

"I can't be happy to see you?"

I shook my head. No, he couldn't. This behavior is so much unlike what I'm used to.

"What happen to ignoring me? What makes me so special now?" I said raising my eyebrows. Suddenly his expression became very serious. I was much more comfortable with this expression. This brought me back to the real Fang.

"Max, that's the thing you have always been special to me. I've never ignored you, it just wasn't the time. Sometimes I did ignore our situation."

I remembered. Nights in the cold he was the one keeping me warm but I ignored my teenager mind and thought it was for survival purposes. For some reason female flyers could not insulate enough heat without shivering violently and turning blue. Angel and I looked like mild seizures. Another thing that came to mind was that unless someone else was in immediate trouble he saved me first. Then again that could have been for strategy so we could free more of us at one time. Oh and what about the day he left. It was just us and I was crying over the rest of our group that had already been captured. He rocked to sleep humming a song that I had no idea about. I slept in his arms that night. Then THEY came. I heard helicopters and Fang was already up. I was still a little foggy from last night. Fang was putting a weapon in his belt. I started getting our stuff together. He stopped my hands.

"Stay here and don't make a sound." He whispered. I started balling knowing exactly what he was going to do, knowing that there was a chance that he may not come back. I looked at him. He had large circles under his eyes and I knew he hadn't slept last night. He couldn't fight them off. This was a suicide mission. He looked at me one more good time and kissed me. Then he was off running full speed into a clearing. Soon I saw him over the trees. Suddenly the helicopter appeared and I couldn't follow Fang's orders anymore. I started crying hysterically and took to the air.

I caught up to them but it was too late. Fang was already in a net. I still went after him. I flew after the EYHHHhhhheyecopter until I was too tired and it got farther and farther no matter how much harder I flapped my wings. I blamed myself for that day. For letting him leave.

I realized I was holding on to Fang for dear life. My face was in his shirt silently crying while he was trying to calm me. What for? How did he even know I was crying? Still he apologized for it. He also seemed upset with himself.

"I'm sorry Max, just stop crying. I won't ever do it again, just stop crying."

"It's not your fault. I'm fine." I said wiping away already gone tears. He had already wiped them away for me. God do I feel like a child right now! I'm having mood swings every five minutes. I looked up at him and smiled.

We kissed and this kiss made my knees weak and my head spin. I immediately forgot why I was crying, how we got outside, and where I was. All knew was that I was with Fang and for the moment that's all I needed to know. Was this the kind of love that Kate Winslet and Lenado DiCaprio portraying in titanic? What Celin Dion was singing about?

I had to admit it felt good. It felt peaceful. The best part was that Fang has just told me how to not worry; how to let the world around you disappear if for only a few moments and bath in the warmth of love from the most important person in your life.

Before I knew it our shirts were off and we were panting and laughing.

"So when can I get those jeans off?" asked Fang.

"I don't know, it's up to you." I said playfully.

"I like ASAP."

"Sorry try again later." I said getting up. He caught me by the arm and pulled me back on top of him.

"You're not getting away that easy. I waited for you."

"Awe sweet, I'd thought you'd be a bad little Fang while I was gone." I started smiling. He wasn't which made it funnier.

"Max" he groaned.

"Quit moaning my name and take a cold shower."

We both started laughing but somehow I knew Fang wasn't laughing at the jokebut was plotting on me then**.**


	6. Worth

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time I write a chapter? If so, we all know who wrote the damn book! Defiantly not me. I would have been fired because I tend not to write unless I feel like it as we all know. **

The whole rest of the week was kind of awesome to say the least. I saw the kids in the morning and huddled together with Fang in the evenings. At first I kind of wished that I didn't have such a late time getting off of work but now I liked it. Fang protected me, or should I say loved me openly; something he couldn't do while we were outside running for our lives. I've also have tried and have gotten used to Alice. She seems to be much more comfortable around me in an honest way. Her light-hearted jokes were jokes to everyone else but me. For me they were meant as warnings. She cared for Fang whether like a sister or she secretly lusts for him. No one knows.

What I now have learned was that there is something called dead week. We work one week and the next we are free to do whatever. Then the next week we work again and so on. Four weeks has past and so we were at another dead week. The first one I spent all my time exploring the tunnels as far as I was allowed. Most of the tunnels I spent most of my time in were ones that opened to large courtyards that looked like you were entering the outside world. I don't know why but I can't stay in our room for more than maybe an hour before I have to find something to do. The other half of the time I was spending time in the schools with the kids.

Angel was doing very well. It wasn't like I thought that it would be. They taught them the basic things like math, English, and science but they also taught them how to control their special talents. Angel just so happen to be telekinetic and so they were helping her control her powers. They punish her when she tries to use them for bad things by making her do chores with her free time.

Iggy likes school even though unlike the kids he goes to work with his free time. He was even happier than I remembered the last time I saw him. I had found him in his room which ironically had windows in it.

"Max?" He asked before I made it all the way in the room. It had sort of taken me off guard because naturally I walk soundlessly without being heard by even him. I for one wanted to surprise him.

"Yeah, Iggy it's me. How did you know?"

"I know your walk. I can smell you too." He looked up at me with his blue eyes. They looked as blue as ever. The only physical indication that he was blind was the little gray pupil and the green flakes. Even from that his eyes never noticeably look unfocused. His clothes always matched from his shirt all the way down to his socks. His hair was always combed and neat. Iggy also always knew where everything was even if you moved it. He could walk down the street without bumping into anything. He had a lot of sight to be blind. He made me smile being able to see me without eyes, that meant he still knew me.

"So what have you've been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I've just reading. I've been waiting for the books they were going to get me." He said his finger gliding over a page covered in bumps.

"You're reading now?"

"Why do you sound surprise? It's better than making bombs."

"Got that I right" I said looking around the room.

"C'mon the fireworks were great!" Iggy laughed.

"Yeah, they were." I smiled.

It got quiet and I knew what Iggy was doing, getting all sentimental.

"I've missed you Max. Things aren't the same and...and I'm glad that your back. Hearing your voice makes me feel safe."

"Stop, you're being too kind." He really was, all I have done was been a sister.

"I'm saying any doubts that I have about this place can have a chance to dissipate now that you're here."

Just then the door opened. I turned around to see that it was a girl. She had fire red hair that fell past her knees. She wore a long white dress that pooled thickly over her bare feet. She walked surely to Iggy. Wrapping him into arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"Who is this in the room with you?" She asked. She had a small melodic voice. Though she was quiet you listened.

"My sister Max, Max this is Isabelle."

She looked at me. She was looking at me but not seemly directly. That was when I noticed she was blind too. Her deep green eyes had grey pupils and yellow flakes. She had no idea about height, only about where I stood which is why she wasn't looking at me at eyelevel. After such it also occurred to me why she had walked in without saying anything as if she had been here many times before and knew each step well. She was Iggy's match.

"Sorry dear, I'm blind. Please forgive me." She walked over beside me. Without warning she started touching my face. It scared me at first. Then I stilled remembering Iggy had done the same thing every few years.

"You're very pretty." She said smiling at me, now looking me start in the eyes.

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyes, the way they are shaped and the skin around them. You smile to much to be ugly." She smiled making me smile too. "See?"

She moved away from me and joined Iggy's space. He wrapped his arms around her waist and I almost cried. Iggy was happy and happy with someone who really loved him back. This was something that worried me a lot. Sure Iggy was cute, but I always wonder about how happy he would be in life. Would he meet somebody just like him or would he be mistaken for being a fool? Now he has Isabelle, and I couldn't be happier with her.

"Sorry guys I got to go."

I left Iggy's found myself in the dormitories heading to Gazzy and Nudge's room. After realizing where I ended up I kind of felt like the mother who was worried sick about her baby birds and just had to make a surprise visit to everyone. Nudge answered the door. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon you saw me just this morning."

"Yeah, so, I can't love my sister?"

"Well, I guess you can." I said smiling.

I found Gazzy sitting on a beanbag playing a video game. I would expect no less of him, and practically no more either. Now I got a really good look at him. He was now taller than me. He wore his hair in a Mohawk and little diamond studs in his ears. He used to be skin and bones now his bigger size included muscle. He turned and looked at me.

"Hey Max!" He said and then turned back to his game.

No more round little face. Now he has bones gave him sharp features bringing out his huge eyes. They were still big, round, and innocent even though innocent might not be true anymore than it was when he was younger. How old was he now? 13?

"Max, I am so glad that you're visiting! Now we can have some US time like we used to." She said walking around somewhere in the house.

"Damn where did I put that can? I know it's here somewhere... I saw it yesterday...oh I can't finish without the sauce!"

She walked in scratching her head frustrated.

"Uh...Nudge, what are you doing?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Cooking." She said exasperated.

"Why are you cooking?" I asked. She didn't have to.

"Cause she likes it." Gazzy said not even looking away from his game. Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Because I like it or because you like it? Anyway I'm cooking because dinner is too early and frankly I need something to do instead of watching Gazzy play games all day." She said to me, putting her hand in her pockets.

"I can give you something to do, and you can do it all night long." Gazzy said looking at her. She scowled at him but blush at the same time.

"Please forgive Gazzy for his mouth and his ill manners."

"No problem, Nudge we all know how Gazzy can be. Is he still living up to his name?"

"No, but he was much more of a better person back then. Now he's all frustrated and backed up." She said grinning.

"Only because you're holding out on me." Gazzy said as a matter-of-factly.

"Shut up. Listen, Max do you mind watching my food until I can get back to finish it?"

"Sure no problem." It really wasn't considering my past adventures this morning.

She promptly got left leaving Gazzy and I together. Gazzy had paused his game and went into the kitchen area. He came back with beer in his hand.

"Gazzy I know how old you are. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

"What are you talking about? I'm a man." Gazzy unconsciously stuck his chest out. I started laughing, laughing at myself because to me he was still a little child. Could you fault me? Isn't it my fault? I've got to stop thinking myself into depression. For now I will focus on the kids.

"You know Max I'm kind of glad you're visiting today. Nudge needed it."

"What are you talking about Nudge can take care of herself."

"No, it's that since that morning you walked in through those cafeteria doors she had been so much better. She had a rough start getting here." Gazzy voice got heavy.

"She did?" somehow it seemed to fit. Nobody at first likes this place. It brings out their worst memories and make them manic depressed. Why has it not happened to me yet? I am myself all of the time, how can my presence affect me like it affects other people. Why am I still sane after all that I've been through?

"Yeah, she wouldn't eat. She wouldn't speak. All she did was sleep all day and rock whenever she was awake. I was worried about her."

"How come you didn't shut down like her?"

"You remember we were the first to go, I was all she had. We didn't have room for the both of us to fall apart. She just beat me to it."

'She just beat me to it' was what rung in my head. Gazzy was holding himself together for Nudge.

"Are you okay now?"

"Nudge is fine-"

"Yes, I can see that, are you okay?"

Gazzy looked up at me with his big blue eyes and I knew. He then looked back down.

"Hey, Max let's not talk about emotional shit, okay"

"Since when do you curse?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I don't know."

"Stop, it's not a good look."

"Hell you know about a good look, your first bath in months was a month ago."

The door opened and Nudge came in with a bag full of groceries. I looked at my watch.

"I'm back. Sorry Max, Gazzy clean up around here."

"Isn't that your job?" Gazzy said sitting down in front of his game. Nudge raised an eyebrow. She set her bags down and went the TV and turned it off.

"Boy stop showing out in front of Max. Get up and clean up or else you'll be outside tonight." Gazzy rolled his eyes but started cleaning up anyway.

"Listen guy's I'm sure Fang is looking for me." I got up and went by the door.

"What a shame, it was fun having you anyway." Nudge gave me a hug and so did Gazzy.

I left and started walking towards the adult apartments. It was late when I got back it was about 9 o'clock at night. I found Fang watching TV. I hadn't seen him all day since he went to work. He was supposed to work only half a day because it was dead week but he ended up with a whole day.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"With the others." I said.

Without warning he got up and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me and pulled away but not really letting me go.

"Whoa somebody's spontaneous."

I turned around and started taking my clothes off going towards the bathroom. To be honest I wasn't trying tease him, The outdoor clothes for the females where skin tight and I felt sufficated when I wore them. Also there ain't nothing like a good bath to help stress. By the time I got to the bathroom I was nude, go in the shower. I'm one of those type of people who stand in the shower at first just because it feels good.

I stood in the shower letting the water run through my hair and down my spine. Then I felt something run down my spine. Who the hell- Fang had gotten in the shower with me without me knowing. Before I could stop my body had reacted and my foot was on his throat pinning him against the wall. When I realized it was him i relaxed and he smiled.

"I let you do that." He said in one of his low undertoned voices.

"Next time I'll forget who you are and snap your neck." I said turning back around. It was quiet for a moment and then I began to feel uncomfortable.

"So this is what you look like naked."

"Nobody asked for you comments. This isn't the first time you've seen me naked." I was self-conicous about my body. From all the fights i've been in i've accumulate some bruises and cuts. Fand didn't care obviously.

"Yeah but then I couldn't enjoy it." He pulled me into him.

"Who told you to come in here and ruin my shower."

"I didn't come in here to ruin it" he kissed me on the neck "I came in here to make it better."

**Please review. A first time write like me needs all the guidence I can get. Anything! It could just be a Emotion face. Feedback is any good writer's best friend. Anything you don't like, i may have rush in a scene too early, am i dragging something on, is there a character who you think needs to make a appearence. Does it need humor or that cheesy romantic stuff that all us girls eat up? Do i have too much of something. Really anything, let me know if i'm boring you guys i am so serious. If i am confusing you with the story because it's changing or something like that whenever it happens if you have to down right slander me (with constructive critisizum) do it! **

**P.s I will be updating as soon as possible. forgive me in advanced for my homework and lazyness. Thanks so far for everything!3 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thank you EmeraldGreenMind for reviewing and i don't what else i'm just thanking you and you of course know why...i hope. :-)**

I shuddered. Fang knew actually what he was doing and to do it when he knew my guard was down was so not cool. I turned around, suddenly self-conscious.

"Fang please." I just looked at him. I looked at him until my female instincts to cover myself kicked in. I stepped out of the shower, well at least tried to. Fang took hold of my arm before I completely was out of reach.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I've just had a long day."

Fang pulled me back into the shower and we both sunk to the tiled floor. From down here the water coming out of the shower looked like rain. He pulled me into him, molding my body to fit into his embrace.

"Talk to me. You've been hiding under small talk lately. I know you Max; you can't hide when you're bothered from me."

I don't think that he had notice but I had stopped breathing. The feeling of our skin to skin contact distracted me. His body was hard against mine and the way he had me folded seemed to make me feel like I fit perfectly just like a piece to a puzzle.

I looked up at Fang and looked down at me. By now the water was running down his face so fast his eyelashes clumped together and his hair clung to his body. He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was so unexpected that I didn't have time to react however; my body didn't waste any time. It literally turned red. I pulled away. The voice in the back of my head was furious. _Why the hell would you pull away? Give in!_ The problem was that even though I wanted to I couldn't give in. I looked up at Fang to see was he mad at me. He just cupped my face with his hand and put my head on his shoulder.

"Max, why don't you want me to touch you?"

I didn't answer him. What was I going to tell him? That all of a sudden I didn't feel comfortable around him? He would think that I didn't love him or something along those lines. I don't know what's wrong with me. Wherever Fang touched me the spot burned and when he kisses me I can feel my inner core heating up. The sound of his voice make me shudder and if we sat too close together we often shocked each other. Now I'm manic depressed or just scared.

"Fang I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Stop thinking, just follows your instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Yeah instinct and I think I know just what I can do to help you. We're going out tomorrow into the field."

"Why there?"

"Let's go now." He said standing up.

"It's 11 o'clock at night."

He didn't answer me he just took my hand and led me to the door of our room.

"Fang, we're naked and wet! We can't leave like this." I said starting to wonder how sane Fang was or what they were putting in his food. He wasn't kidding though. We walked out into the tunnels and I was thankful that it wasn't cold or humid.

We got to the tracks and Fang spread his wings. I copied him not knowing what he was up to. He flew towards the opposite way of the cafeteria. This was a way unknown to me, considering that I always thought that recreational activities were mediated around the cafeteria.

I couldn't see anything but at least Fang new where he was going. We flew through tunnels for about eight minutes until we came into a tunnel with light shinning at the end. We flew right outside of the underground.

"What is this? " I asked breathlessly.

"Outside. We are no longer inside of THE PROGRAM." Fang looked down at me waiting for my expression. Unfortunately I didn't know what to say or do.

"Instinct, Max, whatever you want to do. Don't think, just feel."

I did as I was told. I just did what ever I felt like do and that was weirdly just to walk. I took a few steps and just breathed. The air felt fresh and new. It wasn't the same climate as it was inside of the force field courtyards. I begin to cry.

"Fang, why haven't you told me about this before?" I turned around to smile at him.

"You would've tried to escape. The only people who know about it is our flock. We were going to take some sick days off to go find you but you're here now."

"It's so beautiful."

I ran to fang and practically jumped on him. I kissed him. I was just so happy. I also noticed how cold it really was out here. Fang was so warm. His body's natural mechanism to stay 98.6 had kicked in but my body however, was turning blue.

"Fang what month is it?"

"Like the middle of January, it's a little chilly."

I put my face into Fang's chest; I just knew I was Rudolph by now.

"Max what are you doing?"

"Following my instinct and my instinct is to stay warm."

"I can help you with that." He smiled mischievously. Then he took my mouth with his and pulled me closer.

"So Fang what was the point of coming out naked?" I said between kisses and then finally raising an eyebrow. He licked my nose.

"What kind of answer is that?" I said in disbelief. He was toying me and coming out of here naked was nothing but a entertainment for me.

"Whatever kind you want it be." He said with an undertone of well…you know…ugh I'm too innocent for this. I mean, I've shameless let Fang take a shower with me without the thought that he would try anything with me. Okay…that's a lie but I don't know what to do!

I bit my lip and backed away from him towards the inside of the PRORAM. Then I took off. I remember how to get back to the apartment so this little race at least had a destination. He was right beside me without anytime or effort to show for it. I dived and took a turn down a more familiar tunnel. It would lead me back to the tunnel with our apartment in it.

It only took about half the time it took to get outside of we were back. I was trying to open up the door when Fang snuck up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist putting my bare back on his bare stomach.

"I'll right I win."

"What do you think your prize is?" I said smiling like I've seen sluts do in movies. Then I guess that's what flicked the switch because Fang started kissing me again but it wasn't like the other kisses. It was the kind of kisses that got people into trouble. My body seemed to heat up instantly. Fang managed to open the door and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I closed the door but impatient Fang wouldn't give me time to close it. He pressed me against the wall and started at my neck. I moaned softly and Fang came back to my mouth.

I could easily see that that he had a lot of pent of sexual frustration. What was I to do but to take advantage of it? I dropped my legs from around his waist and yawned. His eyes narrowed.

"Fang, I'm tired can we go to bed?" I asked genuinely tired.

"Do you seriously want to go to bed right now?" He asked in complete disbelief.

I didn't have to look down to see the problem he had.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow okay?" I kissed him and went to go get into the bed.

I stretched and yawned again. Not long I heard the shower come on and tried to stifle myself from laughing.

"Serves you right, I can entertain myself too."

**Fangs p.o.v.**

Well played Max, but as you know two can play that game and you don't know where the ace is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: James Wrote the book, and it was so good we had to make fan fictions about it. It's obvious I didn't write it.**

**A/N: Sorry for the weight, I have serious Adhd writer's block. Forgive me because it's not that I forgot this story but, I just didn't know how to take it farther. I know I am asking for something I really don't deserve but Review so I can get an idea of how this should go. Opinions are welcome, and needed. They can help me in a road block. **

I left her sleeping sprawled all over the bed. Max was drooling, breathing out of her mouth like a kid. One leg half hanging off the bed, the other propped up on top of a bundle of the sheets she made while I was in the shower.

She should have been awake this morning. She missed the show. I came out of the shower like my theme song should have been "I'm Too Sexy". Usually she is up and about but she was up last night reading up on baby journals.

I got dressed, did the best I cared to do with my hair (Max insist I brush and I just tell her if it's that important she can do it), grab my bag for work and wait on the first train. A bunch of us stand outside. I'm so bored.

"Hello stranger." It's Alice.

"S'up" I say.

"So how's life?"

"Really? We live next door to each other."

"I just don't see you anymore."

You never did see me. I was a ghost of existence until Max came. Kind or think of it my skin tone extra pale, you know the color of flour.

"Sorry, between work, the kids, and Max, I've been kind of busy."

She blushed, something that wasn't often with her hard exterior.

"What is so funny?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Flying around naked in the tunnels doesn't seem so busy to me."

I blushed too. It was a week ago but it was still funny.

"You saw that?" I whispered.

"Didn't mean to, thought to go outside and wait on Emmett to get home. Turned around and I found out you two were nudist in the dark."

I laughed a little. The train arrived and we all piled on. We got to the breakfast with the kids. Trust me this morning it was enough puberty to go around. Between the hormones of Gazzy and Nudge and Angel talking about some Justin Bieber guy and then complaining about a spot on her nose that she was convinced was a huge zit. Personally it looked like a new freckle but who am I to reason with a teenage girl. This was Max's area and unfortunate for me, she's enjoying a day off. I waved to them goodbye and took the train to work before I caught whatever teenagers have. I have gotten off that rollercoaster a long time ago.

At work there was some kind of buzz going around. Everyone was happy. I found Alice beside my desk.

"You have a lot of filing to do." She motioned toward the high stack of work sitting on my desk.

"Oh that's a little lighter than usual. Hey, Bram as been looking for you, he was talking about dietary distribution or something."

Bram wasn't looking for her. I was just tired of looking at her. I almost wished that Max worked up here but then again, would I really get any work done? She was a nurturer and that need wouldn't be met sitting behind a desk.

I file away the information. I started to put dietary information into the consumption history. I came across Max's. This morning she consumed 3 French sticks with butter syrup and a glass of orange juice. Her food was injected with the extra calories and something knew. Conceptionarte. Fertility aid.

They were trying to get her pregnant. She hadn't even been here a year. They only subscribe the pill if the female is sexually active. I put that down and then skipped to the physicals.

Max's latest physical:

_Subject appears to be in great health. Has had Slight weight gain towards recommended healthy weight. Nutrient values need to increase, slight improvement in skin and hair (not enough to be up to par). Scars are disappearing. Physically fit, bones have healed cleanly. Wings are still growing; body is preparing to mature fully. Dramatic hormone change that correlates with partners presences. High levels of conceptiontze, may not be able to conceive until fully mature._

_Psychological health is also fine. May have PTSD and needs skin to skin contact. The problem may subside. Subject has extraordinarily maternal instinct. She is ready to mother. Current job is just right._

_The subject is recommended to have children at this given time. All signs point to healthy pregnancy._

Great. They were trying to have Max have a baby. Too bad she isn't trying. Well at least not yet. (Devious smile? Anyone? Anyone?)

I filed away the rest of the information, trying not to look at what they were giving me in my dietary supplement. The rest of the day was a drag. Nothing special. I met Max on the last train. She smelled like babies.

"I thought this was your day off." I asked.

"They called me in on emergency."

"I see."

We eat dinner and I look/stare at her. She is so pretty. Her wings are slightly out, fluttering when she laughs. I kind of like doing that, making her laugh. I'd never tell her. She eats slow, likes she's trying to taste the food for the first time. I watch as she takes are trays and dump them in the chute. Then she pulls me outside like a 5 year old pointing at Mickey Mouse. She's excited. I don't know why.

"Do you see it?" She says pointing at the sky.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"The stars, don't you remember them?"

She looks at me with her sparkling eyes.

"It's the stars from when we were kids and we got adopted together." She said.

That's when I understood. It was weird that night. It was our first night with Jem. Max and I sat outside beside each other. We didn't talk or touch. We just stared into the stars until she showed me a constellation. It was an Angel with a bowed head. She smiled and then she locked her pinkie with mine like it was our little secret. I let her hold my pinkie even though back then and even now I didn't want to be touch by anybody.

"How do you remember that?"

She doesn't answer me. Instead she just put her lips to mine. She finds my hand and locks our pinkies together. Then she smiles. She's always smiling.

Suddenly without warning she pulls me closer then usual. Her arms are around my neck and she deepens the kiss. I follow her lead. I'm not paying attention to anything but the feel of her. She opens her mouth and allows me in. Then her fingers are in my hair. She has a handful of mine while I have a handful of hers.

"Fang, I don't know what's wrong with me. Excuse me when I say this but, I need you." She's talking in a rushed whisper.

I don't respond, I don't want to.

"Fang did you hear me?"

This isn't her; it's just the drug talking. Her body is ready for a baby, probably even more so because she's still a virgin and already in her early 20's. Conceptionarte was just the push she need to go over the edge. The bad thing was, not only was the drug taking her over the edge but me too. Her smell made me want her, her voice made me want her; the way she felt against my skin was not fair. Then she goes and tells me that she needs me. I thought that this would be the other way around.

Flyer sex is mind blowing. It's primal. Nothing has to be said because you're connected on another level. Your mind blurs and becomes like Angel's. You can feel what the other person feels or wants. It's a new kind of high with no actual drugs. Max wasn't ready for that. It said it right on her Physical. She could mother a child but she still had problems. I've been inside the pregnancy ward before and if that doesn't give you nightmares I don't know what will. The point is, I'm smart enough to know that right now at this moment, Max isn't ready.

"Max" I breathe. We walk in the tunnels until we get home. We walk in and open the door and she locks it. I take a shower. My hair is clinging to my back when she comes and start to brush my hair. She straddles her legs on either side of me and then leans in.

"Fang" it's like a song. She wants me to give in but I don't. For split second I wonder where this was a week ago. I shush her. I hold her to me. Her eyes get all big.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember the night before you got caught."

Whoa, instant change from 2 seconds ago.

"We were just like this." She turned her face into my chest like a child. I laid down hoping she wouldn't get any ideas and I took her with me. I held her to me. I almost wished she were naked too.

This stupid comfort method that they came up with worked both ways. It made her feel better and me not alone.

Max p.o.v

Fang is being carried off again. I can't help it, I started to cry. I smell him. I somehow he is still here even though every time I open my eyes he's farther away.

"Max" I hear him. I look up and he's there. I touch his face.

"Your shakin'." He holds me closer and I feel him. I try to calm myself down.

"I'm Sorry about earlier I don't know what came over me."

"It's in your food."

"What?"

"They put drugs in your food."

"I don't want to eat anymore."

"You have too else they know that something is up."

So they were drugging me. For what?

"Why are they doing this?"

"They want you to have a baby."

I ponder this for a moment. They wanted me to be horny so they can get Fang and I to have Sex. Too bad they miscalculated that Fang would be the wall, not me.

"Do you want a baby?" His voice is soft. I don't respond. I really don't know. What else is there for me to do? I work with babies. The kids are all grown up. I'm not running for my life. I can support this baby fully. The real question is if I am ready. Can I really do this?

"If you want a baby I will give you one." He looked me straight into the eyes.

"Fang you can't be serious."

"I am every bit as ready as you want me to be."

"I don't want you to be ready."

"But Max, I am ready." I look at him and I know he isn't lying. I bit my lip conflicted between my fears and my fantasies.

"I want it Max"

"I-I"

**A/N: I was contemplating Max saying she doesn't want to have a baby and Fang Take matters into his own hands or, Max saying yes and they just do it right then. The spur of the moment one is harder but if that is what you want I will do my best, just give me some help if you don't mind. If you're just as clueless as I am well thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story**

**Thank you for reading:-)**

"I-I"

"Baby?" Fang moans and I just can't think.

"Fang, I don't know maybe in a year." I pull my eyebrows together knowing I'm wrinkling my forehead.

Fang kisses me on the forehead. I just look up at him. Then he kisses me on both of my cheeks. He leans into my ear.

"Why not now?"

He watched me intently. He changed our position so that he was on top me. Then he placed his hands on either side of my head. His face is only inches from mine. His wings had encased us together so that there was no escape for me and that what ever we were doing was intimate. The air became sensual.

"Now," He breathed, (god he smelled so good), "What exactly has you worried?"

"What if I'm not a good mother?"

Fang bent his head down and touched his warm lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.

"Max you know the answer to that" he said against my throat. He kissed me again.

"What if I can't get pregnant? No drugs can help that."

His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of chin. His breath tickled my skin.

"Max you were made just for me to bear my children."

He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids.

"Fang" I breathed.

"At first I thought you weren't ready, but at the time you had that drug in you. I look at you now and I see my future", he kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner o f my mouth, "I see my wife, and I see the mother of my child."

His lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip.

I can't breathe. I can't think.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Do you want a baby?"

"Yes"

"Then what is stopping you?"

Fang appealed to me. Why not? I was only going to be pregnant for 3 months. My baby would be healthy and fine just like it was to be said.

"I love you." I said. I pulled him up so that we were eye to eye.

"Me too." He said with his lips moving against mine. Then he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine.

My arms reached up to lock tightly around his neck, and I suddenly welded to his form. I signed, and my lips parted. His tongue slipped into my mouth.

Narrator time!

The whole situation seemed so natural and they moved as if they'd done _that_ a hundred times over.

Things became sort of blurry; she didn't know what she was doing anymore, and all she knew was that neither of them had any garments on anymore. Max held them close together. All she knew was that she felt her body quiver and spasm every now and then. Their wings were outstretched.

Their hands flew everywhere: to each other's hair, to each other's bottom… his back, her thighs; his strong arms, her hips; his abs, her breasts; his chest…

The temperature was rising and she could feel him rubbing more and more against her. A sheen of sweat broke out over there bodies. The sensual smell of Max's scent in Fangs senses and Fang's clinging to her body claiming her as his around them only made things more exciting, and his hands and fingers were absolutely tantalizing…

She could feel his muscles flex and bend beneath his warm, moist skin, and she loved the feeling of his body weight covering her and warming her up… they breathed almost in sync, faint and eager sighs.

She moaned and gasped when his fingers began exploring her, sending a whole new wave of shivers down her spine and her entire body. Their faces were so close together that their lips touched, and their mouths were open gasping for air and tasting each other's breaths, and their bodies were almost glued together…

Though it seemed that everything was happening so fast, Fang was taking it slow. He didn't want to rush her in anyway. It was almost like letting her have the power while he dominated uncharted territory. Max in least wasn't slow. She didn't know what to do with the feelings that came over her and so she just went with it. The sensations at times were too much and so she released herself with loud moans and clinging to her dark prince, her nails starting to dig into his back.

His fingers kept making her whole body shake over and over again; she was getting impatient now. She meets his every moment and every kiss. Fang brought his hand down to her core where he found her ready for him. She opened her legs wider. He touched her opening and she whimpered. He knew what she wanted.

He positioned himself at her opening and kissed her eyes.

"Max, this might hurt, we can stop now if you want to"

"Fang, I've gotten this far I can do this."

He put his lips to hers and plunged deep within her. She gasped, tearis running down her cheeks. He kissed her cheeks trying to kiss the tears away. Max for second thought maybe she should have heeded to his warning. He moved a few moments later and the pain came back just the same.

"Hang in there Max, I'll make better"

At it didn't seem that way and then the pain disappeared. Instead it was replaced by fire beginning in the pit of her stomach and spreading rapidly through her body.

She begins the gasp and moan into his shoulder. She had no idea sex would be this good. Suddenly she saw lights under her eyelids. Then she saw herself under Fang. She had her eyes closed and her skin was glowing red. Sweat beaded all over her body as she rose to meet his strokes. Then she felt something else. A tight wetness that she had no clue how it was there.

_Can you feel it Max? Do you feel yourself connected with me? We are one person, one mind, and one body._

She heard his voice in her head. She felt herself getting close and Fang knew it too. He increased his speed as she begins to arch her back. Their wings stretched to the fullest extent. The veins thickened and stuck out.

She orgasm and helped her ride it out before he came inside her. He came so hard he was barely sure how he was still supporting himself on his forearms. He rolled over taking her with him because he didn't want to separate just yet.

"How are you doing?"

She couldn't speak; she was still seeing random spots of light.

She laid on top of him still joined and looked up at him with her eyes half lidded.

Max kissed his chest and fell asleep.

"After that I know we can expect a pregnancy test tomorrow." Fang said before he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i do not own this Maximum Ride**

I woke up and looked around. Then I looked over at Fang. I didn't have to wonder what had happened. I knew it all with clarity that I had done what most people when they see Fang think about.

I got up and went to go look in the mirror to see if I looked different at all. I didn't. I looked like same old Max with wild hair and overly skinny figure. I spread my wings out. Everyone knew that the wings told it all. Mine again, looked the same. There weren't any knew colors or different additions.

I signed and stepped into the shower. The water was welcome. I was clean again, not that I didn't like Fang's scent on me; I just wanted to breathe and think. I got dressed. I went walking. I started going towards outside, the little place Fang showed me a while ago.

When I got there I just breathed. What the hell happened? Did Fang manipulate me? Was I still under the influence of that drug? I don't care, I guess.

I sit down and wrap my arms around my knees. Can I really handle a baby I if I did get pregnant? Am I pregnant? Did I really want to be? Suddenly I start to feel dizzy and I didn't know why.

"Go to the doctor." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Fang, what if I don't want to go to the doctor?"

"You are pregnant, can't you tell?"

"No."

"You smell it."

"How the hell would I be pregnant on my first time? I wasn't even trying!"

"No one tries to get pregnant on there first time it just happens!"

"Fang, how does it just happen!"

"I don't know! Why are you acting like this? I can understand your question about it but blaming it on me isn't going to make you feel better!"

"I'm not playing the game."

"you are too!

"I don't blame you."

I look up at him, and I know he sees that I am crying, I don't care to wipe my tears. His face crumbles slightly and then goes relatively back to its emotionless mask. His eyebrows are the only thing that didn't go back to normal. He was hurt but guilty. I felt a pang of guilt myself because I knew that I did that on purpose.

I look away and turn heavenward.

"I blame myself."

"Max, everything isn't always your fault."

"My not saying its anybody's fault. I'm just being me, Max, and I'm just worried."

"Stop second guessing yourself!"

"You tell me what I should stop doing but if I just stop everything then where would I be?" I turn to look at him again.

"Then I'll tell you what you can do. You can come back inside because it's freezing. You can go to the doctor so we really know your not. You can let me take care of you if you are and you can relax because everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know? How do you know!? Don't say your job because that's stupid! It won't work now."

"I know because I know you Max. I know because I feel it."

I look down at my knees. I felt like puking and my head was racing. Fang makes everything sound good but sometimes he really doesn't know. He can't know.

Fang wraps his arms around my body. I let him.

Am I really going crazy? I knew that at some point it was going to happen but I didn't think it would happen so fast. I thought that I could hold this but like a dam holding high water sooner or later I was going to over flow and break.

He held me and I just cried as I stared at the sky. He let me, he didn't wipe them away. In the end I had no idea that I could cry so much.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not." U started wiping my face with my sleeve.

"Do you regret me?"

"Not at all, it just that, I don't know. I just needed to cry it out or something."

"So you're admitting that you are hormonal." Fang asked into my hair.

"I guess."

"That's normal."

I turn around to look at him in disbelief.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It means that your mine and that's the only way I want you."

I went to the doctor. The lady that checks me up used to be a veterinarian. She my vitals and then she takes me to the screen room. she wants me to talk and i don't want to do that.

"Max do you think that you are pregnant?"

"Maybe."

"Did Fang tell you that you are."

"yes"

"Did you feel dizzy this morning?"

"yes"

"You are pregnant."

i just looked at her because it hadn't sunk in yet that i would be pregnant. she just kept talking.

"You will be pregnant for three months. Your body will go into extreme phases. By the time you are in labor... well let's not take it that far yet. your not even showing, but you will in about a two weeks."

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Yes and we have feelings that it may be twin looking back at your records."

"The hell?"

"Max you are quit hormonal."

"No, it's just that all of this is bull."

"Use of profanity."

"I didn't swear yet."

"In denial."

"Fuck you!"

"Yes you are defiantly pregnant and it is surely a multiple birth."

"Do do test on fuckin animals what the hell do you know!

"I'm going to send you to Fang, the only person who can reason with you."

"Fang ain't gonna do shit!"

"He got you to come here."

silence.

She picks up the phone and calls Fang to come get me. when he comes in i look at him defeated. He hold my hand like some kind of pansy.

"It's normal for her to object to you and the whole situation. Please remember that she isn't unhappy about the baby or that fact that you are the father, if you are, she is just defending herself."

Fang nodded. I stick my tongue out at her.

"how am i defending myself?"

"Your not used to being pregnant. Your still a young and usually your kind has babies in there late thirties. the babies are healthier when you are younger and that's just it. You isn't looking for one."

I roll my eyes.

Fang looks at me.

"You ready for this ride?"

"The question is, are you ready for me?" i say.


	11. wow being preganant

**I'm back after much requesting and in some cases begging. Again I got writers block. Well after a lot of thinking I think I got something, and to save everyone the confusion and head ache I think I'm going to make this chapter a good o' over time one.**

**Month one**

MAX P.O.V.

Well these last couple of weeks has been crazy. Fang has the absurd notion that I'm pregnant and he's told the kids, like the little impressionable people they are, they believed it. Anyway, I now get two of everything, but I don't mind because I'm always hungry. I always want to eat chocolate. I can smell it out from far away. Also this week my shirts feel smaller like my stomach is too big. I think I'm getting fat from eating too much chocolate. I've already asked him if I could get it removed by surgery because I am too tired to exercise. He says I'm pregnant but maybe I'm just super bloated.

FANG P.O.V.

She's driving me crazy. All she does is crave chocolate and refuses to believe that she is pregnant. I found her last night poking her belly with a fork, and then she threw up. I just don't understand it. She walks from our front door to the train and by just standing there she goes to sleep then she says she's tired. Also this baby is messing with her mind; she forgot to put on some pants before leaving the house so she was at work with her pajama shorts on. The worst is her uncontrollable random farting. She's reading a book and then presto the room has a little gift in it. Okay to be honest it's funny. We where talking to one Angel's teachers and instead of hearing him drone on he excused himself the whole time talking because he started choking every other word and Max didn't even know she caused it. I just hate it when she's asleep. She sleeps all over the place; she woke up one time with her feet at the head and her head on my stomach. If that doesn't sound weird, then try waking up with your feet at the head too, while she's sprawled across you snoring like a bear.

**Month two**

MAX P.O.V.

At first I just couldn't believe it but I might actually think that I am pregnant. I mean it all makes sense now. My stomach is much too big to be anything else, I know it isn't gas for sure. Well now I guess this is it. My back hurts, I have heart burn, and I can still fly just not all far because my back hurts. I'm not craving Chocolate anymore, now I just want marshmallows. They are the best thing that I've ever tasted, well at least now. Nudge is trying to get me to buy clothes but I don't know what to get. I'm having twins as the doctor told me.

FANG P.O.V.

She's still crazy. Now she finally believe it and she's not trying to abort it anymore. She's now fixated on marshmallows and that's all she eats. Everything in the house is marshmallow based. I'm hurting because she's hurting also. When her back hurts, mine hurt too. When she sad I'm sad. I can't take it anymore! Girl emotions are nuts and nobody needs them. When the babies kick I feel all tingly and stuff. The worst part is that my urges don't even effect her at all. When I'm sleepy she's wide awake. When she's sleepy I'm sleep too even though a minute again I was wide awake. I've tried to get Nudge to spend some time with her but all she does is sleep all day. Well the already father know what I'm going through. They say it's natural and okay, but they don't know Max. Her unstableness is a headache I can't stop. Sometime I dream what she's dreaming and well…..no one needs to know just know that it's not right on so many levels.

**Okay that's the intro into getting back in this thing. i'll do month 3 as a chapter on its own because it's the most excititng. What should the sex of the baby be, I might have already written it but I'll take suggestions on sex and names and we'll see.**

**Love jasz.**


End file.
